The Lion of God (Rewrite)
by Panthermal Angel
Summary: "I had a name. Ariel. I loved it. I was not just there anymore, I was my own self. It didn't take long for Him to realise that He wanted to create more of us." The first angel disappeared millennia ago, not even leaving body. Now, dealing with memories that aren't his, Harry Potter is dragged into helping stop Lucifer from taking over the world. REWRITE of Lion of God


**The Lion of God**

 **By Panthermal "Call me Pan" Angel**

" _From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them and that is eternity." -Edvard Munch_

 _Playlist for this Chapter:_

 _Arrival of the Birds, The City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra_

 _Cello Concerto m Op. 85 in E Minor: I. Adagio - Moderato, Edward Elgar_

Chapter One

' _It's cold.'_ That was the first thing I ever thought. I know, lame, right? It wasn't cold for long though, because suddenly **He** was there. And **He** was warm and light and that feeling you get when you're snuggled in a fluffy blanket next to the fire place. That was **Him**. My Father.

 **He** created me from nothing because **He** was lonely. When **He** told me that, that was the first time I ever felt anger. How could this being of perfection, my Father, ever be lonely? **He** is everything and anything, what was the point of me? Was I just to be there to keep **His** boredom away, or was there something more planned for me? Just the thought of an adventure made me excited. I probably looked like a squirrel high on caffeine to **Him.**

The first thing I ever heard was **His** voice. It was deep and rough, but at the same time high and melodious. It is and probably forever will be my most favorite sound. I will never forget it. We were together for what felt like thousands of millenia, just the two of us. **He** taught me everything I know; **He** taught me to be kind and to be honorable. There was one thing I noticed, a darkness lingering on the sidelines, creeping towards us. It had a malicious feel and at first I was terrified of it, but **He** drove it away and promised to always protect me. **He** then told me what the darkness was, **His** sister. My aunt. And I was confused, how could shadows and rage and sadness and despair and fear and grief be related to the wonderful light that is my father? And for the first time, I think I understood that there could not be light, without darkness, for where there is light, there has to be be shadows. And in those shadows the things, the negative emotions hide.

It took us a few millennia, but after a while, we felt, how do I put this, was as though something was missing from my very soul, a part of me gone leaving a black void inside of me. One day, **He** started to create something. **He** had already created the Earth and made it the paradise I know **He** meant it to be. This was something new. Something I had never seen **Him** create before and I was excited and curious and awestruck at **His** power.

Before long, there was a small light laying in **His** hand, and **He** smiled at me and asked for my help. Of course I gave it, why wouldn't I? Extending my 'Grace', as **He** called it, towards the small orb, I felt the void inside of me grow smaller, something new taking its place. Suddenly, next to me, there was a new being. Something I had helped to create. I couldn't help but to love it at first sight. This being was a part of me and a part of **Him** , but it was on its own a new being and it was amazing.

 **He** introduced this new being to me as my younger sibling, saying his name is Michael. Smiling at Michael, I then realised that I didn't have a name. Looking up at **Him,** it was as though **He** knew what I was going to ask and introduced me to Michael as Ariel.

I had a name. Ariel. I loved it. I was not just _there_ anymore, I was my own self. It didn't take long for **Him** to realise that **He** wanted to create more of us. Soon **He** had created Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. Each one was different and special to me, but I loved them all. Although, I loathe to say it, Gabriel was my favorite. My Father told us that we were **His** angels, there to keep the Earth a paradise. And we were happy.

 _Fin_


End file.
